


a whole new experience

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Slash, Some Plot, Spit As Lube, Switching, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Dream and George just bought an apartment together, knowing that it was the only way they could get their privacy. And when they said they needed privacy, they really weren't lying.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	a whole new experience

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a smut book that has a general plotline that the chapters stick to but it has like A LOT of smut

Dream dropped the boxes on the floor before wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sweatshirt. Moving places really was exhausting, but moving _in_ with someone was a whole other story.

If it were with anyone else than George, he probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

With that, George walked in, carrying a box in his hands. He also looked really sweaty, but that was exactly what turned Dream on. He walked there, placing his arms on George's hips before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "You look so hot right now."

"Look who's talking," answered George before leaning in and kissing Dream.

It took a few seconds for the kiss to finally break up and by then, both boys were hard after a pretty long day of work.

They didn't even need to say anything to know what was going on. George immediately dropped to his knees and pulled down Dream's pants and underwear all in one go. There was a huge smile on his face as he placed a soft kiss on Dream's cock, looking up and smiling at Dream.

The latter moaned, caressing the back of George's head. "You know I love it when you do that."

"I know, and that's exactly why I'm doing it," quickly answered George before placing another kiss on Dream's cock.

Dream chuckled lightly and made a face that was him pretending to be mad. "You're evil, you know that right?"

George didn't answer anything, instead, he just wrapped his soft lips around the tip of Dream's cock and simultaneously fisted his palm around the boy's cock. This made Dream moan but still, he stayed in place. He didn't even dare touch George in fear of stopping whatever was going on.

George slid more of Dream's cock into his mouth which made Dream moan even more. The boy just had such a talented mouth that it was absolutely impossible to do anything against it. It was like the weapon that George could always use against Dream, no matter what.

It didn't take long for the entirety of Dream's cock to be in George's mouth. George took it all the way to the back of his throat before pulling away for a short second to get some air.

George repeated the same thing over and over again before Dream was too loud. It was a sign that he was close - George could tell that from experience - and it was pointless to make him come so soon. They could continue to have fun for at least a little while.

Dream realized what was happening as soon as George pulled away from his cock entirely. "No, George, I just want to come right now. No edging me, no nothing. We can do that later today or any other day of our lives."

"Are you sure? I promise that I could make it quite entertaining even if it would be a pain in the ass to go through at first. You know it's usually worth the wait."

Dream thought about the tempting offer for a second before answering. "I'm sure, George."

George nodded, visibly a little disappointed. He took Dream in his mouth again and started to suck on his cock lightly again before sliding more of it to the back of his throat and then starting to work it like the pro he was. He could tell that Dream was enjoying himself because at some point the latter started to thrust in his mouth in himself.

If his mouth weren't full, he'd say 'you sure are impatient, huh?'.

Dream taking over control only lasted for about a minute and then he released the white sticky liquid into George's mouth, a soft smile on his face.

George swallowed like the good boy he was before sitting down on the couch.

Dream sat down next to him, kissing him softly and tasting his own come on his lips.

George was trying to catch his breath from what it was and the action made Dream a little tired so he was still panting after a minute.

They both sat there on the new couch that they bought, loudly breathing messes, Dream's pants pulled down to his knees and George's still in place.

Dream took his hand and rubbed George's stomach lightly as he placed kisses on his cheek. It was obvious that he wanted to return the favor.

"We should really get back to work if we want to finish this by tonight. And then you can please me any way you want."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!!
> 
> (also if you want me to write something in this book like a specific kink or something you can request it and I'll see what i can do with it!)


End file.
